fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yen'fay
Yen'fay (レンハ, Lenha in the Japanese version) is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, though he is later made playable via SpotPass. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version and by Kirk Thornton in the English version. Profile Yen'fay is the king of Chon'sin and the older brother of Say'ri. Yen'fay lived peacefully in Chon'sin until Walhart began his conquest there. His country was decimated and his parents were killed, leaving him only with his sister. After Chon'sin was conquered by Walhart, its army was integrated into the Valmese Imperial Army and Yen'fay was placed as one of Walhart's generals in exchange for Excellus allowing Say'ri to live. However Yen'fay could not bring himself to tell Say'ri about this and so he kept himself quiet. After Say'ri left the country, Yen'fay kept his part of the deal and continued his duty as a Valmese Imperial Army general, knowing that if he were to break ties, Say'ri would be killed. It is unknown when Walhart tested Yen'fay in combat, but he notes that Yen'fay was the only person that managed to survive more then two attacks from him. In addition, he commands the Valm's southern division. Conquest of Valm As a general for Walhart, Yen'fay continued his services to protect Say'ri, although he never told her why he was fighting for Valm. During the assault on Fort Steiger, the Avatar placed two divisions north and south of the fort to delay the two armies. When the fort is captured, Yen'fay and his army had already decimated the southern force while Walhart had destroyed the northern force. As the rebel group does not know what to do with the unexpected betrayal of the dynasts and both forces headed towards them, Chrom and the Avatar decide to face Yen'fay and his army at the Demon's Ingle, knowing that it would limit his army's movement and keep the dynasts out while they were fighting him. During the battle, Chrom or Say'ri can face Yen'fay in combat. If Chrom battles Yen'fay, he will ask him why an honored swordsman is fighting for someone like Walhart, but he refuses to tell him why and keeps it to the grave. If Say'ri battles Yen'fay, she will ask him why he is helping the people responsible for the decimation of their country, and the death of their parents, but refuses to tell her why. If Yen'fay is defeated in battle by Say'ri, she will ask him why he didn't bring out his best swordsmanship, but Yen'fay tells her that she is with people that are strong enough to protect her. Yen'fay succumbs to his wound, but still did not tell Say'ri why he fought for the Valmese. Excellus appears and laughs at the fallen warrior as he explains to Say'ri why Yen'fay fought for Walhart. Yen'fay's death would spread word throughout Valm after the battle. After Walhart is defeated outside the capital, the dynasts begin to help the rebels as they had feared Yen'fay, and not Excellus. Ghost Blade In an alternate future, his plan failed, and Say'ri died through unknown means. Though he did not desire to do so, Yen'fay was sent through the Outrealm Gate and landed in the present timeline. In Paralogue 21, Chrom and the Shepherds heard rumors that Yen'fay was seen near the Warriors Tomb, causing them to investigate further. Fortunately, they find Yen'fay, and he is surprised to see that Say'ri is alive and well. After they defeat the Risen infesting the tomb, Yen'fay learns from Say'ri that in this timeline, he had died instead. Yen'fay feels guilt and that he should have died instead of her due to his actions. He also blames himself for being a coward, since the Yen'fay of this timeline gallantly sacrificed himself for her. Say'ri also bears the same guilt as him due to not knowing about her brother's plan. Determined not to lose Say'ri again, he joins Chrom's army. After the war, Yen'fay vanished without a trace. Some speculate that he returned through the Outrealm Gate though there were no witnesses to his departure. Supports During his conversation with the male Avatar, he reveals that after his sister's death he defended her grave from the Risen and occasionally worked as a mercenary for food and to prevent others from feeling the same grief he did. In their final support, the Avatar convinces him to realize that his Say'ri would not want him to wallow in sadness but to move on and live a happy life, much like the present Say'ri feels for her brother. Yen'fay decides to finally integrate himself with the army and thanks the Avatar, his friend. During his conversation with the female Avatar, it is revealed he likes to meditate to envision his battles and put his mind at ease. He also talks of how the Yen'fay of this world is dead, and how he cannot return to his homeland, as much as he misses it. Additionally, he talks of how he is nothing but a blade to cut through enemies in this world and only his warrior's pride remains. In the A support he talks of discovering a new path for himself, which he continues into the S support saying he wants the Avatar at his side as he wanders the land. Personality Yen'fay has an old fashioned and serious personality and enjoys meditation. He has deep loyalty to his country as he was willing to join forces with the Valm empire to stop further bloodshed of innocent lives. However, much of his loyalty was actually due to his love and care for his younger sister, Say'ri. Because of a deal struck with Excellus, Yen'fay begrudgingly obeyed the man who murdered his parents just to keep her safe. Yen'fay stubbornly refused to let Say'ri in on his plan to further ensure her safety. He took this plan to the grave, but was happy to see that his sister was amongst strong and kind people who would protect her and make her happy in his place. The Yen'fay from the alternate timeline suffers from survivor guilt. He constantly degrades himself for allowing his dear sister to die and stood by and defended her grave as a form of atonement before being thrown into the present timeline. Although he is happy to see that his sister is alive in the current timeline, he cannot bring himself to associate himself with her due to his sorrow. Nevertheless, this Yen'fay still cares deeply for his sister, however much of his motivation is to atone for his weakness and make sure that Say'ri lives a happier life this time. He can stand the heat better than anyone in the army. His birthday is July 23rd. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 21: NPC, talk with Say'ri. Base Stats As a Boss |-|Normal= *''- Dropped upon defeat |-|Hard= ''*- Dropped upon defeat |-|Lunatic= *''- Dropped upon defeat Playable |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |100% |65% |15% |70% |70% |60% |35% |25% |} Maximum Stat Modifiers | +1 | -2 | +2 | +4 | 0 | -1 | -2 |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Yen'fay is his father) Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Yen'fay joins in with decent endgame stats and will be a third Swordmaster unit in your army. Yen'fay starts off with his skill and speed already nearly capped as well as having all of the skills from Myrmidon to Swordmaster at his disposal. With these skills and his starting stats, Yen'fay has a high probability of activating Astra and with a Killing Edge on hand, meaning he can possibly reach an incredible 7.5x normal damage together, more than enough to finish off any enemy, even bosses. Yen'fay can reclass to another promoted class immediately if needed and will need to if you want Yen'fay's stats to increase. His other Promoted option is the Assassin class. From here, Yen'fay gains a ranged weapon, Bows, Lethality to instantly kill off particularly hardy enemies, and Pass to help swarm enemies. Yen'fay's overall stats makes him decently strong, incredibly skillful with an outstanding speed cap of 50 as a Swordmaster, and has the standard high speed his class is known for. Reclassing Yen'fay's reclassing options are the Archer and Wyvern Rider classes. As an Archer, Yen'fay's high skill puts him right at home, making him a good Sniper replacement for Virion if the situation calls for it. He has the advantage of having Astra, an attacking skill, which Virion will not have or any other attack skill for that matter. However if Yen'fay will not be Virion's replacement, he still can learn quite a bit of skills that can aid him in his Swordmaster base. Hit Rate +20 boosts his hit rate to nail elusive enemies, though given his high skill, this should not be a problem on most difficulties. Bowbreaker is also great to aid his chances of being hit by Archers, whose high skill can possibly slowly pile damage on him. Wyvern Rider Yen'fay is much more skillful and faster than Cherche, but he falls behind on most other stats. Nevertheless Yen'fay makes a good replacement. From Wyvern Rider's promotions, Yen'fay can grab Quick Burn to make him a great frontline attacker and makes him incredibly hard to hit on initial turns on a map and Lance/Swordbreaker which will let Yen'fay avoid other units with high skill caps, the Myrmidon, Mercenary, and Pegasus Knight units. Quotes Vs. Chrom :'Chrom:' General Yen'fay. :'Yen'fay:' Aye, that is the name. What would you have of me, Ylissean? :'Chrom:' I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart. :'Yen'fay:' ...That is not your concern. :'Chrom:' ...Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master? :'Yen'fay:' Afraid...? Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny. :'Chrom:' ...You admit it, then? You are craven! :'Yen'fay:' I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers. :'Chrom:' If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us... :'Yen'fay:' The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall. :'Chrom:' So be it. Defeated By Chrom :'Yen'fay:' Hrrgh! Nngh... :'Chrom:' Whatever your reasons joining them, there must have been another answer... :'Yen'fay:' Some quandaries in this world... have...no...proper answer... Vs. Say'ri :'Say'ri:' Brother. I won't ask you why... We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live. :'Yen'fay:' I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness. :'Say'ri:' But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?! :'Yen'fay:' ...... :'Say'ri:' Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words! Defeated By Say'ri :'Yen'fay:' Say'ri... You have grown... so strong... :'Say'ri:' ...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why? :'Yen'fay:' What I could not tell you in life... I say with my death... :'Say'ri:' But, Yen'fay... :'Yen'fay:' You have found...strong comrades... I no longer need fear for you... ...I die...in peace... :'Say'ri:' Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay! Event Tile *"...An item?" (item) *"...These are the times that try a man's soul, sure as any forge's flames." (exp) *"...I have trained more, though one can never train enough." (Weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"The quiet after battle dulls the wits. How do you keep your mind clear?" (free time) *"'Tis good to see you in high spirits, friend. Have you been trusted with a secret?" (happy) *"Dreams give us purpose and the power to do the impossible. What are yours?" (dreams) *"The opposition has grown stronger. We ought join our might in the days to come. (team up) Replying - Normal *"Nay. But today's meditation has cleared my mind of all negative thoughts." (happy) *"Aye, 'twould delight me to offer what aid I can." (team up) *"I dream of rebuilding Chon'sin in whatever role I can. This time she shall know no war." (dreams) *"I train lest I overthink my troubles...but I ought help out more with army affairs." (free time) Asking - Married *"Avatar, you are my sun. Swear to me that you shall never set." (promise) *"You are lovely, Avatar, and let no other man who looks upon you question it." (compliment) *"I love you, Avatar. I must say it for fear this be my final chance." (love) *"Avatar, something is poking out of your satchel. Might I see it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I would never give you cause to grieve. Do not mistake me for the Yen'fay of this world." (promise) *"If you see me that way, then I am fortunate, for you are the lovely one to behold." (compliment) *"I love you as well. I will protect you whatever the cost." (love) *"'Tis a special vulnerary capable of healing any wound. I was saving it for you..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, prithee practice with your father. Do you have the makings of a swordsman?" (train) *"How fare ye, Morgan? You must not push yourself hard on the battlefield." (concern) *"Morgan, allow me to provide for you. Name any object that you desire." (gift) *"Morgan, since I am to be your father, could you tell me more of the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Aye, a sound suggestion. I was beginning to get a bit rusty." (train) *"Peace, child. I will be all right." (concern) *"Nay, you are no burden to me. You are my precious son." (gift) *"Hmm... I will speak more of my past when the time is right. I still need time to sort through the choices and the mistakes I have made. ...Easy now. You did not offend. You simply remind me that I must do better." (story) Asking - Say'ri *Say'ri, fight with me in the coming battle! We will triumph over our foes together. (team up) *"That is a lovely smile you wear, Say'ri. Does it please you to fight alongside me again?" (happy) *"The quiet after battle dulls the wits. How do you keep your mind clear, Say'ri?" (free time) Replying - Say'ri *"I dream of rebuilding Chon'sin in whatever role I can. As do you, no doubt." (dreams) *"Naught would please me more. If only we could have done it sooner..." (team up) *"Joining this army has lifted the burden from my heart. ...As has my reunion with you." (happy) *"I fear I am too often left alone with my thoughts. I ought to help out more instead." (free time) Level Up *"I fight on for you, Say'ri." (6+ stats up) *"Potential hides where we least expect it." (4-5 stats up) *"This blade feels all the keener now." (2-3 stats up) *"Alas, I have made scant progress..." (0-1 stat up) *"So even a dead man can surpass the living..." (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"What trickery is this?" Armorer *"I need nothing fancy. Any old items will do." (buying) *"Aye, help yourself. These are naught but objects." (selling) *"Mercy, Avatar. My weapon could use work." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I wonder...what were my last thoughts as I left this world..." (misc.) *"The day has proven to favor me. My blade sings songs I feared forgotten." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morrow, Avatar. Back from your rounds?" (morning) *"Doing your rounds, Avatar?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Finishing up your rounds?" (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. It comforts me to know you are looking after us." (night) *"It's your birthday today, Avatar? May it a happy one." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Well met, Avatar. 'Tis a fine morning." (morning) *"Well met, Avatar. Have you made plans for the day?" (midday) *"Well met, Avatar. The night is upon us." (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. May your sleep be free of trouble." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Avatar." (birthday) Roster ''The former Chon'sin dynast, but not the Yen'fay who died in the volcano; like Lucina, he hails from the future. Earnest and meditative to a fault, he longs to protect his sister Say'ri. The best under high temperatures. Born on July 23rd. Help Description A former dynast of Chon'sin with a solemn, mossy demeanor. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Have faith." *"We fight together." *"I am by your side" *"A challenger." *"Test your limits." *"We are stronger." *"Trust in me." *"Clear your mind." *"Victory is close." *"We will not falter." Dual Guard *"You are safe." *"Alright." Dual Strike *"I have you now." *"One more!" *"You are weak!" *"Now me!" *"En garde!" Critical *"Here comes judgment!" *"And now, we clash!" *"Begone!" *"Your time is short!" Defeated Enemy *"Fool." **sigh* *"A life wasted." *"Ehhh..." *"It had to be done." *"Hmm." *"Feeble." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Many thanks." *"Thank you" *"Fine work." Defeated By Player *"Such...strength..." Defeated By Enemy *"Fie, alas..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Yen'fay - Blade Legend : Yen'fay vanished like the mist, never to be seen again. Some say he returned to the Outrealm from whence he came, but none were able to witness the great swordsman's departure. ; Yen'fay and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Yen'fay, above all else. Etymology The Japanese name Lenha comes from the Portuguese word lenha (leña in Spanish), which means "firewood". Yen'fay's English name is a mixed of the Sino-Vietnamese yên character (安) meaning "calm" which ties in with his apparent personality and tone of his voice shown during battle sequences and fay being a corruption of fèi which in Mandarin Chinese (疿) means "to be rash" which in a way serves as an oxymoron as both the alternate future and present Yen'fay are shown to have a mix of calmness and yet somewhat rash personality. Trivia *Unlike the other Spotpass characters, Yen'fay has a different voiced death quote as a playable character. The other Spotpass characters all retain the same quote they used as a boss. This makes him the only Spotpass character in the game that has more than one. This is likely to reflect the fact that the Yen'fay recruited from Spotpass is different from the Yen'fay that died. *Yen'fay is the only Spotpass character in the main storyline to have traveled through from the Outrealm. Whereas, most of them have survived while the original Yen'fay died. *Yen'fay shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Hamada, with Gregor and Asama. *Yen'fay's voice clips were also used for Mustafa and Ignatius in both English and Japanese languages. *Yen'fay's battle theme, Misericorde, is named after a medieval weapon often used to deliver a killing blow which is possibly a reference to the high critical rates that Swordmasters are known for. *Yen'fay is one of two people that have survived more then one blow from Walhart, the other being Basilio. Gallery File:Lenha.jpg|Concept artwork of Yen'fay. File:RenhaConfession.jpeg|CG artwork of Yen'fay confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Renhaconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Yen'fay's full confession. File:Renha portrait.png|Screenshot featuring Yen'fay nihilistically musing over his situation in Paralogue 21. File:renha.jpg|Yen'fay's portrait in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13_DLC_Swordmaster_(Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Swordmaster during the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC. File:FE13 Assassin (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Griffon Rider (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Griffon Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dread Fighter (Yen'fay).png|Yen'fay's battle model as a Dread Fighter in Awakening. Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters